This invention relates to electromagnetic flux suppression systems and more particularly to a filtering system to protect hazard susceptible apparatus such as airborne ordnance including motor powered rockets against radio frequency (RF) energy from radar, communications equipment or other electronic equipment, and to protect against electromagnetic radiation (EMR) and electrostatic discharge (ESD) commonly found in the environment where various equipment is employed in conjunction with electronic equipment of the type noted above which is susceptible to EMR and ESD hazards. Although the specific embodiment described herein is disclosed as used to protect carrier based helicopter borne ordnance such as rockets, it will be understood that the filtering system is useful for a variety of aerospace applications where the ESD and EMR hazards noted are found such as protecting aircraft including helicopter borne medical and life saving equipment and equipment such as electro-explosive cable cutters and the like.
Prior to this invention, airborne ordnance equipment of the type described above was not protected from ESD and EMR hazards or was not adequately protected from such hazards. Hazards of electromagnetic radiation to ordnance (HERO) can occur, for example, when aircraft carrier helicopter borne ordnance such as a motor powered rocket is loaded on a carrier thus presenting a hazard to the equipment as well as personnel in the vicinity. The hazard includes EMR generated by various electronic equipment such as a radio transmitter and can be received by the aircraft (helicopter) structure. An additional hazard is RF arcing created when two bodies at different induced electrical potentials approach each other. Because the structures receive radiated power, high potentials are induced in the structures. Because the frequency characteristics of the arcing are broad band, they can pose a hazard because they can be in the frequency band at which the system operates. Other hazards can occur because of lightning.